narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Shinigami
God redirect Why does God redirect to Nagato?? He is not a god at all, and it has nothing to do with his species. He was simply called that by his Village.---Marc Zaddy (talk) 19:25, December 16, 2013 (UTC) :It's a name he does possess. A better question: Why does the Shinigami have an article?--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 19:27, December 16, 2013 (UTC) Despite it being a name Nagato has, it has no real reason to redirect to him. This is referencing God as a species, his is simply a nickname. Also, I don't know why it has an article. Omnibender said something about it being a hot topic before. I guess he decided to see how it would play out.---Marc Zaddy (talk) 19:31, December 16, 2013 (UTC) I agree, he is still human anyway. The 'god' thing is a nickname due to his powers and the way he ruled his village. Neji of the gentle fist (talk) 22:39, December 16, 2013 (UTC) I made the page because its a character and omni let me Munchvtec (talk) 22:40, December 16, 2013 (UTC)munchvtec Now I feel offended :P My very own proposal for giving Shinigami an article and making it a character was denied, yet here it is. Oh well, it's the results that matter ;) --Elveonora (talk) 14:01, December 17, 2013 (UTC) I'm still not satisfied with how this page is. I had hoped that by leaving the article be, people would start discussing it again, and finally reach a true consensus. As of now, the page is extremely half-baked. It needs to be stepped up, or else deleted. Omnibender - Talk - 14:10, December 17, 2013 (UTC) i made 90% of the page so y dont u guys help with it, its a character it stays and srry elveo i just made the page i had no idea u wanted to Munchvtec (talk) 18:19, December 17, 2013 (UTC)munchvtec pic can some1 get a better pic, i know he has close ups Munchvtec (talk) 08:18, December 18, 2013 (UTC)munchvtec sex/gender Yes, this topic again. I don't think we should consider one for a spiritual being. We consider the tailed beasts asexual or whatever and they are flesh, this guy is gassy and can't even be seen under normal circumstances... whatever may lie underneath his robe shall stay concealed.--Elveonora (talk) 13:49, December 18, 2013 (UTC) :I don't even consider the Shinigami an thing in the Narutoverse. Basically, its the same thing as King of Hell, and I'm pretty sure, name not withstanding, we don't give the King of Hell a gender either. (Then why the hell do we call it the King of Hell!?! I have no idea! But it was better than "Nameless Soul Eating Rinnegan Face Monster!")--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 14:10, December 18, 2013 (UTC) ::Gotcha, it is god of death, no goddess, but referring to "him" as "it" would be the best I think. And king of hell has gender stated... but yeah, I mean, this guy might at least have something to identify him by down there, king of hell is just a head.--Elveonora (talk) 14:22, December 18, 2013 (UTC) Do we just label "IT" as him or not? Munchvtec (talk) 14:36, December 18, 2013 (UTC)munchvtec :I think King of Hell is mostly called like that because it has the kanji for king on it, and because what it does ties in with a mythological figure who is male. Omnibender - Talk - 19:32, December 18, 2013 (UTC) Little Problem I was wondering what we should really label it's species as, or should we just not label a species at all? I'm having mixed feelings about spirit being it's species. Munchvtec (talk) 14:40, December 18, 2013 (UTC)munchvtec Spirit seems good. Neji of the gentle fist (talk) 18:55, December 18, 2013 (UTC) I think the Shinigami should be listed as a Jutsu created by the Uzumaki Clan as stated by Orochimaru in Chapter 619, page 2. I'm referring to Mangapanda translation. Furulu25 (talk) 23:58, December 18, 2013 (UTC) The fūinjutsu are already listed as Uzumaki jutsu, this article is about the entity. Omnibender - Talk - 00:24, December 19, 2013 (UTC) In my interpretation of Orochimaru's words the shinigami itself is a fuinjutsu created by the Uzumaki Clan, that's why i wrote the comment. That's debatable tough. Furulu25 (talk) 00:31, December 19, 2013 (UTC) No, Orochimaru was talking about the summoning of the shinigami. He mentioned the creature's use of fuinjutsu. The scan you are reading is partialy incorrect. Munchvtec (talk) 01:30, December 19, 2013 (UTC)munchvtec I see thanks for the information. See here: http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Dead_Demon_Consuming_Seal#why_don.27t_we... we can start the argument again, it wasn't resolved anyway. In my opinion, it has to be an entity of its own. It makes noises etc. not to mention seems at least a little bit independent of the user, unlike Susanoo let's say. Not to mention, isn't space an evidence? Minato sealed himself and Kurama and Hiruzen himself, 1st and 2nd Hokage + Oro's arms and all of this was found inside the mask Shinigamu Oro summoned. If it were just a technique, each user would have a separate space or not?--Elveonora (talk) 14:35, December 19, 2013 (UTC) I also agree that there's only one Shinigami. I simply thought that the creature in question was created by the Uzumaki Clan as an ultimate sealing technique. But that's just my own speculation and there's no way to prove it if Orochimaru didn't say it himself in the chapter i mentioned above. Furulu25 (talk) 14:51, December 19, 2013 (UTC) It was never mentioned if there was more then one of the shinigami Munchvtec (talk) 15:00, December 19, 2013 (UTC)munchvtec Article category It's fine that we decided to do this, however, I do have some issues: why is this a character article and not a Naruto Term? I find it odd that the article is written as if the Shinigami is a character whose actually done stuff of its own volition. It would also solve this issue if us listing the creature as male.--Cerez365™ (talk) 20:28, December 19, 2013 (UTC) :I'm still wondering why it's considered a character and not something more like King of Hell. I mean, this thing only appears when the Dead Demon Consuming Seal is used, why is it a character?--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 20:31, December 19, 2013 (UTC) ::I mean we can't even BS our way around it like it's a regular summon that goes off and does things. It ONLY appears when it is used to seal things.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 20:32, December 19, 2013 (UTC) You guys need to know that terms dont have abilities and personalities, it is a creature as stated by Orochimaru. I would also like to know why every time cerez says something it has to be done? Munchvtec (talk) 22:00, December 19, 2013 (UTC)munchvtec This is like the Jashin case, Jashin is a named character with known abilities and a murderous perso. Why is is that not enough? characters only have to be named to have a page. My point is that a true character cannot be a term Munchvtec (talk) 22:13, December 19, 2013 (UTC)munchvtec Not true that it exists only when the technique is used, wearing a mask brings it forth too ;)--Elveonora (talk) 23:46, December 19, 2013 (UTC) Good point elveo ;)Munchvtec (talk) 00:12, December 20, 2013 (UTC)munchvtec Jashin may have a name, but as a deity, it is only a concept, as it hasn't actually appeared to be considered a character. An unseen, but mentioned shinobi (for example, Sasuke Sarutobi) is still far more substantial than an unseen but mentioned deity, like Jashin. Omnibender - Talk - 01:42, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Doesnt matter, named characters get pages Munchvtec (talk) 01:44, December 20, 2013 (UTC)munchvtec :Except its not a character. Maybe if we didn't have a page on Jashism, but we do. Omnibender - Talk - 01:59, December 20, 2013 (UTC) I all but forgot about this, and then came back to start the discussion again. I never realised that the King of Hell is listed as a Character as well, but Jashin a Naruto Term. In any case, how do we proceed? Do we leave it as is or make changes to all of them? I don't want to just jump in lest I receive more scathing comments like the one munchvtec left behind⸮ --Cerez365™ (talk) 13:48, January 2, 2014 (UTC) Gender Is Female The Shinigami is not male but female, it's a Hannya Demoness who are exclusively females, and the fact that the Shinigami Mask which is a Hannya Mask was used to summon it solidifies that fact. Celebrei - Talk - 23:38, January 3, 2014 (UTC) :Having a similar look doesn't mean it's necessarily the same. I'm not the one who listed it as male, but looking at it, the only visible physical cue that could indicate it being female would be breasts, and the Shinigami doesn't appear to have any. Omnibender - Talk - 23:42, January 3, 2014 (UTC) The same can be said of female corpses and mummies, they don't have breasts because they're skin and bones just like the Shinigami. It's just simple logic: a Hannya Mask representing a Female Demon was used as the Shinigami Mask which represents the Reaper, and yet you list it as male because it doesn't have breasts the same way female corpses and mummies don't? Celebrei - Talk - 23:52, January 4, 2014 (UTC) Why are you bringing up mummies? That's completely besides the point. Considering it never had its gender mentioned in the series, I actually would much rather list it as genderless. Omnibender - Talk - 23:57, January 3, 2014 (UTC) Then it is better to list it as genderless for the sake of objectivity, because its gender hasn't been clearly defined as either male or female, also, it is highly likely that the Demoness of the Shiki Fuujin is Kaguya Ohtsutsuki, but it is not confirmed yet, for the sake of clarity the Shinigami's gender should not be listed because if in the event it is revealed as female this page will have one hell of a gender retraction by listing it as "male" Celebrei - Talk - 00:12, January 4, 2014 (UTC) Skin Color I would like to point out that the Shinigami's Skin Color is dark greyish blue, not light red. As seen in a sample of the Shinigami's skin: http://i.imgur.com/NrNj6Dl.jpg The HTML Color Code for this is #5DBCD2 which is dark greyish blue. In fact, even if you change the tint and shade color variation of the Shinigami's skin color it will not yield red whatsoever: http://i.imgur.com/1g2d0PG.jpg Celebrei (talk) 01:20, January 4, 2014 (UTC) Perhaps it was shown as red in the anime?--Elveonora (talk) 19:32, January 4, 2014 (UTC) Summon? Would anyone oppose removing "summon" from the infobox? Like the King of Hell, it only appears during certain techniques and has never been subjected to the Summoning Technique, so it isn't a summon in the regular sense.--BeyondRed (talk) 23:00, August 23, 2014 (UTC) :You are right, it isn't a summon. For all we know (being a death god) it's omnipresent, so it doesn't have to be summoned in literal sense--Elveonora (talk) 12:18, August 24, 2014 (UTC) Similarity to Kaguya Should be added to the currently non-existent trivia that the Shinigami has a very close resemblance to Kaguya? Personally I think the 2 are related as why else would the similarity be there but that's just wild speculation so I know that has no place on the wiki but I think the similarity is enough to warrant a trivia point given what other pages trivia points are like. Just a thought, thanks for listening (or reading as I should say) Sumandark8600 (talk) 17:20, October 9, 2014 (UTC) no Munchvtec (talk) 17:23, October 9, 2014 (UTC) The only similarity are the horns which are trademark "Ootsutsuki" otherwise things like nail polish and long hair may have anyone--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 17:29, October 9, 2014 (UTC) Exactly what he said above. what real reason would their be to add this trivia note. Munchvtec (talk) 17:31, October 9, 2014 (UTC) That's hardly the only similarity. There's the clothing, the hair colour, style and length, the lack of eyebrows and the horns. And like I said, other trivia sections has similar types of trivia bits. I don't see the harm, it's not like it will have any repercussions. I'm hardly suggesting to add any fan theories on how they are related (of which there are several btw, just so you know how many others think) I know a wiki is no place for speculation, I'm just asking to add a "fun fact" to the trivia. Sumandark8600 (talk) 17:42, October 9, 2014 (UTC) it's pointless...if someone wants to read this "fun fact" as you call it then they can read the talk page. Munchvtec (talk) 17:44, October 9, 2014 (UTC) We allow this on the King of Hell page: In the manga, the flames that surround the base of the King of Hell look similar to those of Amaterasu. Sumandark8600 (talk) 18:10, October 9, 2014 (UTC) it should be removed from that page then because it's junk trivia. Munchvtec (talk) 12:07, October 13, 2014 (UTC) As much as I believe that the Shinigami is Kaguya's soul, considering it was stated that her body became the Ten-Tails, and the Shinigami is female, and Kaguya's descendants the Uzumaki Clan are the ones who created the jutsu to summon it, they cannot add that because it's just junk trivia and nothing more than a fan theory.--Legendary Super Saiya-Jin 4 (talk) 02:58, March 27, 2015 (UTC)